Still Cursed
by eeriejesse
Summary: 3 months after turning down Bo's confession Jimmy starts to realize that he might have been wrong. That he might actually possess some more than friendly feelings towards the jock. Will it be too late? Rated M for later chapters.BoJimmy
1. Chapter 1

Hey Guys I was looking for some Cursed yaoi and wondered why there wasn't that many so I decided to make a short series. Please tell me what you think.

It had already been 3 months since the "curse of the werewolf" was lifted and I still found myself with uncontrollable urges. I wasn't sure if these urges meant that I was still cursed or that I may have retained something werewolf. I often leaned more toward the latter though because so far my urges weren't necessarily that of devouring flesh but more of lust and strange behavior. I also seemed to have retained some of the strength and agility that I gained during my days as a lycanthrope. This part I didn't really mind because it meant I could still join the wrestling team which was surprisingly fun.

In the three months after, Bo and I became good friends much to the shock of our classmates. He still calls me a fairy from time to time but I don't mind it as much since it isn't much of an insult when it comes from a fairy, especially a fairy friend. He came out to the whole school a week after he came out to me. Most of the kids had a hard time seeing their token jerk as a queer but it wasn't like they could do anything about it especially since he could still kick their asses without batting an eye. Brooke took it pretty hard but what girl wouldn't after finding out that the guy she slept with was really into guys. Speaking of Brooke, we broke up a month after we started dating. She just wasn't the girl I thought she was, even if she was a major hottie I don't regret it.

I lay on my bed staring at my growing collection of werewolf paraphernalia. You'd think after all that happened I would be completely put off by werewolves but the reality is I've actually become more obsessed with them. Ellie constantly nags on about it being an unhealthy habit and Bo makes fun of me for it every time he comes into my room but I refuse to give it up.

The phone rings and as I pick it up I see the word Jerk on caller ID. "What's up Bo?"I ask. "I was just on my way to your place when this asshole runs a red light and smashes into my car!" I quickly sit up. "Are you OK? Are you hurt?" The concern is very clear on my voice. "...yeah. I'm fine. He just wrecked my baby... Shit! And I barely got that new paint job!" Geez, all that worry for nothing. "What can I do?". "Let me in the freakin' door you fairy!" I sat there in confusion for a bit before I made a mad dash to the window. Outside in the rain stood Bo with a cellphone to his ear. He was looking back up at me with a pissed expression that would have made even a mob boss cringe. I raced to the front door and opened it.

Bo was completely soaked. "How you doin buddy?" It was hard not to grin when he looked like a drowned cat. Bo's left eyebrow did a sort of twitchy thing then he shoved his way into the house. I closed the door and followed him into the kitchen where Bo usually spent his time when he barged into my house. I sat at the kitchen table with my chin propped up on my hand while he ransacked our fridge. "Fuck. Don't you guys have anything to drink either than this diet crap?". "There's water" I said with a shrug. After grudgingly picking up a can of Diet Coke Bo sat in the chair opposite of me. He took a couple sits, cursed about the taste, then took a few more sips. This normal routine of his made it impossible for me to keep a straight face. "So," He said putting his soda down "where's your sister?". "Oh, she went on a business meeting to New York. Won't be back for a week or so." Bo shifted his weight. He seemed uncomfortable. " Ah. That's cool I guess." He took another sip of his least favorite drink. " Do you want to take a shower?" Bo choked and I waited as he coughed out the soda that went down the wrong tube. "What?" He asked, bewildered wiping the soda from his face. "I was just asking if you wanted to take a shower to warm up. You know, so you don't catch a cold." His face returned to normal and he murmured a "sure why not".

We got up and walked up the stairs and into my room. Bo turned his back to me and slowly started taking of his wet clothes while I looked for dry ones. His wrestling jacket hit the floor first, a damp black t-shirt which clung desperately to his chest was next, his soggy jeans went after. "Here." I handed him a large plain gray T-shirt that was too big for me and a pair a blue plaid pajama bottoms. He took them, "Thanks"and walked out of the bedroom and down the hall to the bathroom in his boxers. I stared at his bare back and worked my way down to his boxers. I suddenly caught myself imagining what was under them but stopped myself when my heart started to thump out of control.

This is the first chapter. Please tell me if you want me to continue or not.


	2. Chapter 2

I massaged Jimmy's shampoo through my hair while the shower water warmed my cold body. The shower began to smell like Jimmy, vanilla with a slight musk. It overwhelmed me. Jimmy's face popped into my head, first sweet and smiling then lustful. I shook my head trying to rid myself of the image and failing miserably. I felt myself become erect. Erect at the thought of my best friend. It wasn't a secret that I liked Jimmy. Hell, I've even confessed to the boy but I guess Jimmy took it more as a confession of being gay than a confession of love. That was what I felt towards Jimmy. Love. Ever since I first met him freshman year it had been love. There was no way I could tell Jimmy that I liked him more than a friend now. Not after he'd finally accepted me as a friend and trusted me enough to not flinch away from my touch.

I opened the door to Jimmy's bedroom and found him doing sit-ups shirtless. I had him do ten reps of twenty every day, partly for his physical fitness but mostly for my pleasure. He only argued a little at first but eventually got into it. If the slight definition on his stomach was any indication then they seemed to be working pretty good. He noticed me after a few seconds "Oh, you're done. Hey Bo can you grab my feet?" Without a word I crouched down in front of his feet and pinned them to the floor. "Thanks" Jimmy continued his work out while I looked around his room. "Think you have enough werewolf crap, Fairy?" Jimmy's face formed a kind of cute/dorky crooked smile and he let out a soft chuckle. "Shut up Bo." I couldn't help but grin. After I was done looking around and mentally criticizing all of Jimmy's belongings I turned my attention back to Jimmy himself. With every sit-up he would utter a small grunt. Is that how he would sound if we ever-no I won't think about it. His shorts had piled down around where his pale thighs met his hip and I could see enough to know that he was wearing Garfield briefs. I moved my glance upwards and settled it on Jimmy's chest. It was hairless and pale. His nipples a soft pink. I quickly went back to looking around his room in order to keep the blood from flowing to my nether regions. I read the strange words on his posters, some not even in English.

Jimmy pulled his pajama bottoms on one leg at a time just like everybody else yet somehow it seemed hotter when he did it. We had decided I should sleep over since I couldn't really walk home and Jimmy had no driver's license. It was a first for me, staying over. Jimmy had taken a shower after his work out and his hair was still a little wet. It looked straight when it was wet. It looked...hot when it was wet. Damn it, it was just hair! Hair couldn't look hot! But it did. And so did everything else about Jimmy when he was wet. I finally came to the conclusion that everything looks hot when wet.

"Are you sure it's ok if I sleep over?"Jimmy climbed under the covers and motioned for me to join him. "Yeah, it's fine." He responded as I climbed in rather cautiously. I laid down with my arms behind my head looking at the ceiling. I could feel my heart rate increase as I caught of wift of Jimmy's shampoo. It smelled a lot better on him than it did on me. This was going to be long night. I closed my eyes trying to ignore the fact that Jimmy was laying right next to me and that simply by moving a foot or so I could touch him. Hold him. Kiss him.

But I couldn't do that. Not to Jimmy. At least not if he didn't like me back. Opening my eyes I turned my head to Jimmy's direction and was shocked when I saw him staring appraisingly at me, his face not 6 inches from my own face. "W-what?" I stuttered. Jimmy moved his lips before pressing them in a tight line, obviously deciding what to say, before settling on "Are you ok? Your face is red."

"Of course my face is red you're staring at me!" Jimmy shook his head, "No before that." I felt myself blush deeper. I closed my eyes and tried to think of a way to respond but stopped when I felt something hard on my chest. " Never mind. " Jimmy said, his head on my chest, gently clenching one hand around the waist of my, err his, shirt. As nuzzled me, trying to get comfortable, his now half dry hair tickled my nose. I brushed his hair back trying to keep it away from my schnoz. He seemed to enjoy this because he responded with a soft moan. I continued running my fingers through his dark locks. The scent of his shampoo was even stronger up close and even more intoxicating/arousing. Was this really happening? The erection in my, err Jimmy's pants, said yes.

I tried to adjust myself so that Jimmy wouldn't notice the standing ovation he was getting from me but my attempts were failed when Jimmy, assuming I was uncomfortable, moved his body to fit mine and grazed my crotch with his knee. The groan that erupted from me was inevitable. Jimmy looked down at my quickly growing member and then back at me with a slight blush. "Bo." was all he said. "I'm sorry." I made to move and get off the bed but was pushed down by Jimmy. The boy must have been using the remains of his werewolf abilities because otherwise he wouldn't have been able to do that, no matter how much he worked out. He straddled my waist with a hand placed firmly on my chest to keep me down. He placed himself so that his groin and mine were touching before he started grinding against me. Starting slow and working his way to fast Jimmy kept at it letting out a hoarse growl whenever he grinded just right. I had my hands on his thighs following his movements. I was panting, the friction better than any sex I'd ever had with any girl "Jimmy you don't have t-" I didn't get to finish because Jimmy lips had made contact with mine. Rather roughly too. Not that I minded. I closed my eyes not wanting to lose the moment. I ran my tongue along his lips and was soon granted entrance.

We fought for dominance inside the wet cavern which tasted of mint and he won. The grinding had become slower and I soon realized that Jimmy was reaching his climax. I opened my eyes and reached into Jimmy's pajama pants groping around for his member and finally finding it. Jimmy shook at the direct contact of flesh on flesh. I began to pump. He put his hand over mine to stop me before gasping "No, not yet... I want to come together." I couldn't stop the smile that spread on my face. He was so cute. Though it think it would have been more like erotic considering the lust in his eyes and his arched back and his shoulders that still shook from the contact. "Ok" I chuckled. He reached into my pants and started pumping amateurishly. As we pumped I could feel bliss coming in and a few seconds later it reached both of us. Jimmy fell limply on my body, exhausted by the new activity. I licked his cum of my hand, making sure not to miss anything. He eyed me wondering whether or not he should follow suit. Taking his hand I slowly licked my own cum of his hand savoring the taste of his skin before I planted a soft kiss on his lips.

"So know what?" I asked "Are we like dating or what?". Jimmy having resumed his place on my chest answered, "I don't know. I guess we are. That is only if you want to." He looked at me worried. I gave him what I thought to be a reassuring smile,"Yeah. I want to."He smiled sweetly and lifted his head to kiss me. We kissed for what seemed like hours but couldn't have been more than a few minutes. "So...You're sister won't be back for a week." Jimmy blushed deeply, "Or so."


End file.
